kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Levin
Artykuł w Budowie '''Kościół Levin '''nazywany także po prostu Levin, był zbiorem religii wyznawanych w III świecie. Czcił wielu bogów, przez co był podzielony na sekty. Został założony w Magicznym Królestwie Levianta i po latach rozpowszechniła się na cały kontynent. Historia Wczesna Historia Po wykopaniu Arki Grzechu w Leviancie, ludzie, którzy potrafili usłyszeć bliźniacze bóstwa, głosili ich nauki w całym królestwie jako prorocy. Świątynie mnożyły się jak grzyby po deszczu. Z czasem, kościół podzielił się na dwie sekty, z czego Levin była największa. Później, w religii wykształciła się trzecia odnoga, czcząca boga ziemi, Held. Ze wględu na swoje przekonania, byli prześladowani przez sektę Levin. W pewnym momencie, jedne z terenów oddzieliły się od Levianty, tworząc niezależne państwo Heldogort, gdzie spokojnie wielbili swojego boga-patrona. Zmiany Około 005 BC, Królowa Merry-Go-Round przewidziała upadek kraju. Niedługo miał się w nim narodzić grzech, a jedynym sposobem by zapowiedz tragedii było odrodzenie bliźniaczych bogów, Levii i Behemo, jako ludzi. Stworzono Projekt Ma, który zakończył się niepowodzeniem. Przez Zagładę Levianty w EC 013, magiczne królestwo zostało zniszczone, a sekta Levi zdziesiątkowana. Dzięki temu, liczba wyznawców Helda powiększyła się. W tym samym czasie, kult Behemo był prześladowcy przez ich demoniczne praktyki. Ostatecznie, był tolerowany jedynie w części Asmodean. Jedna z organizacji tego odłamu, wyraziła poparcie dla jednego z ostatnich magów, IR. "Odmłodzenie" W Imperium Beelzenia, sekta Levi stała się religią państwową. Po wydarzeniach związanych z Sateriasis'em Venomania, wszyscy jego potomkowie zostali wyklęci jako "demony" przez wyznawców Helda. Tępiono także ich krewnych. W 301 roku Levianta odrodziła się jako Boskia Levianta, stając się stolicą Kościoła Levin. W międzyczasie, badania w Imperium Tasan doprowadziło do zakazu jedzenia ,,demonicznej" świni, baemu. Po zdobyciu Bliźniaczych ostrzy Levianty, były trzymane w kościele lucifenskim na terytorium Beelzenii. W EC 325, Elluka Clockworker próbowała odzyskać broń, ale otrzymała fałszywą parę. Wraz z upływem czasu, wyznawcy Levin zyskali pozycję polityczną w Królestwie Lucifenia, sprawiając, że ta sekta znowu stała się panująca na przełomie 5 wieku EC. Później, w 490 EC, mnich z sekty Held, ustanowił klasztor na linii brzegowej Żółtego Kraju. Sekty Levia Jedna z głównych sekt w Kościele Levin. Dominowała w czasie istnienia Magicznego Królestwa Levianty. Po upadku państwa, liczba wyznawców zmniejszyła się. Po powstaniu Boskiego Leviant'y, sekta ponownie zaczęła dominować w kościele Levin. Behemo Jedna z głównych sekt w kościele Levin. Ze względu na swoje praktyki, religia była prześladowana. Wielu przedstawicieli zamieszkało w Asmodean, jako iż był to jedyny kraj, który tolerował tą wiarę. Held Jedna z głównych sekt w kościele Levin. Eeligia wywodzi się z Elphegort. Ze względu na wierzenia, była prześladowana przez wyznawców Levi. Po katastrofie w Levian'cie, sekta zaczęła dominować w kościele. Po powstaniu Boskiego Leviant'y, sekta zmalała. Wyznawcy wielbili Boga Helda, który wcielił się w drzewo. Meta Niewielka sekta w kościele Levin. Ze względu na przekonania była prześladowana. Kilku fanatyków dołączyło do Jeźców Apokalipsy. Większość wyznawców mieszkała w miejscowości Calgaround. Wyznawcy wielbili Met'e Salmhofer, która zrodziła Bogów. Organizacja Struktura Levin pierwotnie był religią wyznającą smoczych bogów. Dopiero potem doszło do rozłamu, a Levin podzielił się na cztery sekty. W kościele panowała jasno ustalona hierarchia z papieżem na czele. Po powstaniu Boskiego Levianta ów kraj stał się stolicą wiary. Levin miał wiele świątyń kościołów i klasztorów gdzie były wykonywane różne ceremonie, na przykład ogłoszenie narodzin członka rodziny królewskiej Wierzenia Sekty Levin'u wyznawały istnienie różnych Bogów. Większość przyznawała stworzenie świata Levia i Behemo choć wyznawcy Sekty Held uważali, że świat stworzył Held. Dlatego też Levin wyznawał czterech bogów, którzy wspólnie stworzyli świat, po czym wybuchła kłótnia w niebie i dwójka Bogów została wygnana, jak i sześć krewnych Bogów. Wraz z powstaniem biblii nowego testamentu zaczęto wierzyć, że świat się skończy w jeden z czterech sposobów. Aby doprowadzić do ostatecznego zakończenia Pani Cmentarza przyniesie śmierć, Mistrzyni sądu wyda wyrok, Mistrzyni Piekieł przyniesie piekło, a Mistrz Niebios przyniesie Niebo Praktyki Modlitwa i wielbienie odpowiedniego Bóstwa były podstawami każdej sekty Levin. Sekty posiadały własne budynki religijne. Wyznawcy sekty Held odprawiali pielgrzymki do Lasu Held aby oddać część bogu ziemi. Głównym świętem religijnym było Boże Narodzenie które polegało na świętowaniu narodzin Bliźniaczych Bogów. Odbywało się 27 grudnia. W czasie festiwalu miasta były zdobione różnymi dekoracjami przez zwolenników Levin. Podczas festiwalu Drzewa Millennium starsi zwolennicy Helda zaprowadzali młodszych wyznawców do Jeziora Szczęścia i opowiadali legendy o jeziorze. Osoby chcące dołączyć do zakonów były chrzczone. W czasie pogrzebów uczestniczy nosili czarne ubrania symbolizujące ich żałobę. Pogrzeb kościelny przeprowadzał ksiądz wylewając wodę na trumnę i czytając fragment pisma świętego. Zmarli byli zwykle chowani na cmentarzach w taki sposób by można było określić ich tożsamość, krzyż był symbolem wiary używanym na nagrobkach i w architekturze. Znani wyznawcy Sekta Levi Elluka Chirclatia.png|Elluka Chirclatia|link=Elluka Chirclatia Arth Lucifen d'Autriche.png|Arth Lucifen d'Autriche Anne Lucifen d'Autriche.png|Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Prim Marlon.png|Prim Marlon Leonhart Avadonia.png|Leonhart Avadonia Elluka Clockworker.png|Elluka Clockworker Mariam Futapie.png|Mariam Futapie HandbeatClocktower.png|Kyle Marlon Nieznany222.jpg|Arkatoir Marlon Cha1 img.jpg|Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche|link=Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Allen Avadonia.jpg|Allen Avadonia Chartette Langley.png|Chartette Langley Gumillia.png|Gumillia Germaine Avadonia2.jpg|Germaine Avadonia Nieznany222.jpg|Kaidor Blankenheim Kaspar Blankenheim.png|Kaspar Blankenheim Sekta Behemo Ney Avi1.png|Ney Futapie|link=Ney Futapie Sekta Held'a Gumina Glassred.png|Gumina Glassred Mikulia Greeonio.png|Mikulia Greeonio Cha6 img.jpg|Keel Freezis Cha27 mikina.jpg|Mikina Freezis Yukina.jpg|Yukina Freezis Aile Freezis.png|Aile Freezis Shaw Freezis.png|Shaw Freezis Nieznany222.jpg|Yvette Michaela.png|Michaela Clarith.jpg|Clarith Riliane jako Rin.jpg|Rin|link=Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Kult Mety Mayrana Blossom.png|Mayrana Blossom Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:The Muzzle of Nemesis Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Asmodean Kategoria:Beelzenia Kategoria:Elphegort Kategoria:Levianta Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Tasan Kategoria:Lioness Kategoria:Marlon Kategoria:Jakoku